


Don't Fret, Precious

by stinkywise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I mean kind of, Invasion of Privacy, Porn with Feelings, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just in case :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkywise/pseuds/stinkywise
Summary: Levi finds your NSFW blog on Tumblr.. Needless to say, he finds some things he doesn't like.





	Don't Fret, Precious

**Author's Note:**

> aaayyyy first ao3 fic waddup squad
> 
> it's been like 27 years since i wrote smut uhhhHHHH im rusty lads im srry but i hope u enjoy!!
> 
> warnings: dubcon, smut, & fluff out the wazoo

Levi got himself into this mess because of one of your coworkers/best friends. He had overheard one of your conversations with said coworker - he couldn’t remember her name for the life of him, and he couldn’t find it in him to care. She had said something along the lines of, “I cannot  _ believe  _ you posted those pictures on your blog last night.”

  


_ Pictures? Blog?  _ Gears began turning in Levi’s head. He didn’t even know you  _ had  _ a blog.

  


“Well, I’m kind of proud of them, if I’m being honest,” you said, rubbing your left arm shyly.

  


_ Maybe she runs a photography blog? Hm. Cute.  _

  


But then your coworker said something that hurled Levi’s brain directly into a plethora of thoughts.

  


She giggled. “Has Levi seen them?” 

  


“What? No! God, no,” you quickly responded. “He would kill me.” You laughed nervously.

  


_ Wait a minute. _

  


Your coworker scoffed. “Puh-lease, shorty would cum in his pants like a damn 13 year old boy.”

  


_ Wait a goddamn minute. _

  


You cackled in response, and your friend joined you. Meanwhile, Levi was foaming at the mouth. He wanted nothing more than to march over to the two women and demand to see the pictures. But, he knew if he did that, it would spark an argument, and the man really did not have the energy for that today. He just needed to find your fucking blog right fucking  _ now. _

  
  


So, here he was, fully invading your privacy. He knew it was wrong - so fucking wrong of him as your boyfriend. He was supposed to be trusting, honest, and faithful. Yet here he was, cracking into your laptop while you were asleep in the room next door.

  


Luckily, Tumblr was saved in your favorites - and one of the most recent sites you visited - so it didn’t take him long to figure out that’s where he needed to be. 

  


Unfortunately for you, you never logged out of your account.

  


The first thing that struck him as odd was your username. “Tulsivel,” he tried to say out loud. Then, he looked at it a bit closer and realized-

  


_ Oh. _

  


“Levi… Slut.” He chuckled. “Oh my God, this is too rich,” he whispered to himself.

  


The layout of your blog was very…. Feminine, was the only word Levi could come up with. The background was a light pink color, as was the text. Flowers decorated your avatar and the corners of the screen. 

  


Your avatar was a picture of you, cropped from the bridge of your nose to your shoulders - just barely hinting at your cleavage.

  


Levi would be lying if he said he didn’t wish he could jump through the screen and attack your exposed skin with his mouth.

  


The first post on your blog was a plain white picture with pink capitalized text that said, “Tell me you want me.” The caption below explained that the quote came from a Lana del Rey song.

  


This didn’t really affect Levi in any way until he realized that you had never gone beyond anything except make out sessions with him. He would always stop himself before things got too heated. Something within him was just so terrified that he would disappoint you - or most importantly, hurt you. Because God knows he could.

  


Continuing on, he scrolled past a few “junk” posts, as he would probably call them. Most of them were just pictures of lingerie you thought were cute, and some were gifs of women being tied up and being fucked in all manner of ways. Nothing he hadn’t seen before.

  


He came across a few posts here and there that said things like, “This user loves dirty talk-”

  


_ Noted. _

  


“Cuddle and finger me-”

  


_ Noted. _

  


-and a few of your own where you complained about “busting the most mediocre of nuts.”

  


He would have laughed, had it been for what the posts implied. He frowned, deciding to push the thought away and continued to snoop through your blog-

  


When all of the sudden, he came across pictures of…  _ You. _

  


Two pictures of you to be exact.

  


In the first one, you were completely nude, sitting on your knees in front of the camera. Both of your hands grasped at your breasts, teasing yourself. Your head was tilted back, your eyes were closed, your mouth - God, your mouth - was parted open in a forever paused moan.

  


Levi thought he was going to explode - entirely or just in his pants, he wasn’t sure.

  


In the second picture, your hand dug between your thighs, while the other was up to your face. Your fingertips were just barely between your lips, grazing your pearly white teeth. You stared directly at the camera with the hottest pair of  _ fuck me  _ eyes he had ever seen. You were fucking divine.

  


_ Oh my fuck this is too much. _

  


The post itself had gained about 200 notes, and that struck a jealous chord within him. So many people had seen you like this.  _ Before he had. _

  


In a minor tantrum, he deleted the post and slammed your laptop shut. Almost immediately, he regretting doing so. He already missed the sight of you, he wanted so terribly to go into the bedroom and rip all your clothes off and fuck you so hard that you would have to lay out of work for a week. 

  


It was only then did he realize just how aroused he was. It was embarrassing how much you had affected him - his cock was practically about to burst out of his khakis. He sighed in frustration, getting up to go to the bathroom.

  
  


After he  _ took care  _ of his problem (and possibly had the best orgasm of his life), he looked at himself in the mirror. He was absolutely  _ wrecked.  _ His face and neck were a deep red color, sweat dripped from his hair and chin, his hair was unkempt and several ebony strands clung to his forehead. His hand clutched onto his chest in an attempt to control the hammering within his chest. He had never seen himself like this - he had never felt like this. No one had ever had this effect on him until now.

  


His free hand carded through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

  


_ Jesus Christ - am I in love? _

  


He had to do something about this. And fast.

  


  * \-     -



  


_ Warmth. _

  


Lean, muscled arms encircled your waist, and hot breath fanned over the nape of your neck. Your back was pressed flush against a hard, yet warm body.

  


Still half-asleep, you wiggled into the source of your blissful comfort. You took one of the hands that was tightly gripping onto your stomach and brought it to your face, kissing it lazily and groaning out, “Levi, baby~”

  


Little did you know, Levi had been awake the entire night. He needed a lot of time to think about what he was going to do when you finally woke up. But, now that you were actually awake, he was kind of lost. He honestly hadn’t expected you to be so…  _ soft  _ with him considering how shitty of a boyfriend he had been.

  


He should have paid more attention to you.. Kissed you more.. Touched you more.. God, there was so many things he regretted. You would have never posted those pictures online if you were getting proper attention from your shittyass boyfriend who was too much of a pussy to touch you.

  


Well, things were going to change. He promised himself, and unknowingly, you.

  


He used the hand you were holding and caressed your cheek, his thumb brushing over your plump lips with hidden intent.

  


He stuck his nose into your hair, hoping and praying to whatever holy figure was watching that you couldn't feel the heat radiating off of his face. His hands slowly ran up and down your body, careful not to touch any  _ vital  _ parts yet. It took every ounce of courage he had to crane his neck down and place a few open-mouth kisses to your shoulder. His stomach did flips and turns as he felt you shudder underneath him.

  


_ Okay, so far so good. _

  


He took it a step further by catching the skin of your neck between his teeth before laving over it with his tongue. You mewled at the feeling, tilting your head back into him to let him know that you were enjoying what he was doing.

  


“No, precious, go back to sleep,” he purred into your ear, rather gruffly. “Keep dreaming of me.”

  


He let his hand slide up your night shirt, relishing at the feeling of your soft, trembling flesh under his hand. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he felt goosebumps develop on your skin. 

  


His fingers stayed a little too long on your ribs, just beneath your clothed breasts. You showed no signs of protest, so he took a chance and pushed your bra up and took one of the mounds of flesh in his hand, experimentally tweaking your nipple. You whimpered softly in response. 

  


“Keep dreaming about how  _ good  _ I’m making you feel,” he growled, finding new courage in how you wriggled and squirmed.

  


He scooted down more, burying his head into the crook of your neck and bringing another hand to the hem of your pajamas. He snaked his hand into them, gasping softly as he felt your wetness through your panties. 

  


“Dirty girl,” he said in a gravelly voice, rubbing slow circles around your clothed clit. “My dirty little girl.”

  


You were a blubbering mess, desperately trying to keep yourself still and quiet, but the sensations he was giving you were just so..

overwhelming. He had never done this for you.

  


Levi suddenly stopped his ministrations and brought the hand that was just violating your pussy to your lips. Without warning, he shoved his middle and ring finger into your mouth so deep that you nearly gagged. He swirled the digits around in the wet cavern, collecting your saliva. He took the long digits out and brought them back to your heat, sliding your panties to the side and plunging his fingers into you, curling experimentally into your sensitive walls.

  


You let out a muffled yelp, clutching onto the sheets next to you. 

  


“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” You nodded hastily. “‘Cuddle and finger me,’ I think you said.” You could feel the smirk that graced his lips burning into your shoulder.

  


“Wh - huh-”

  


“Shhh-shh, quiet, precious,” his voice held a scolding tone, his fingers suddenly slowed their movements. “Or I’ll stop everything right now and leave you to that vibrator you apparently keep under the bed.”

  


You gasped shakily.

  


“Yeah, I know about everything. But don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not mad,” he began curling his fingers up into you, as if he was beckoning even more pleasure out of your throbbing cunt. “Not even in the slightest.” He punctuated each syllable with a hard thrust of his fingers. You couldn’t stop the high-pitched moan that escaped your mouth.

  


“What part of ‘quiet’ don’t you understand, brat?” He took the hand that was playing with your breasts to clasp over your mouth, interrupting the sobs that dribbled from your lips.

  


“Who am I kidding - I’m mad. I’m so fucking mad at myself. I let you starve for me for so long to the point where you sought attention from fucking weirdos online,” he sank his teeth into your shoulder just enough to break the skin. He quickly soothed the mark with his tongue. “On the other hand, if you wanted my attention, you should have just come to me. I would have gave it to you if you just asked nicely.”

  


He heard you struggling to say something, so he released you. You immediately took in a huge gulp of air. “I’m so sorry, what’s that, precious?”

  


“Please, daddy, let me cum,” you sobbed into the empty air in front of you, both tears and saliva rolling down your face.

  


Levi would have had a damn heart attack if he wasn’t so fucking horny. He groaned and shuddered.

  


_ Oh my God. Oh my  _ God, was all he could think.

  


“Well, since you said it so sweetly,” he chuckled lowly, pulling away from you momentarily to crawl on top of you. “Lay on your back, sweetheart. Spread those legs for me.”

  


You obeyed him, letting your body go completely lax. You melted into the bed as his hand softly caressed your cheek, his thumb rubbing soothing unintelligible shapes on your cheekbone.

  


“Good girl. Now keep those pretty eyes closed.” You obeyed without a second thought, only relaxing further into his touch. Stealthily, he lowered himself between your legs, dragging your pajamas and panties along with him.

  


Levi’s steel grey eyes burn into you when he catches sight of the dewy shine over the soft pink lips between your legs. He could feel his cock twitching at the very thought of shoving himself into you and fucking you the way he really wanted to - but, no, he needed to be careful right now.

  


Ever so gently, he brought his face closer to your womanhood until his nose was brushing against the mound of gleaming curls that sat superior to your core. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, giving your clit several sandpapery-rough kitten licks. Your head shook back and forth as if you were in the middle of having a nightmare.

  


He smirked into your heat, enclosing the bundle of nerves with his plush lips and applying the smallest amount of suction. He switched between licking and sucking at your clit in a consistent pattern, all the while growing more forceful as his ministrations became more desperate. 

  


It was incredibly embarrassing to him, and he would never admit to doing it, but Levi found himself grinding his cock into the mattress. He softly groaned in relief, the vibrations sending electricity pulsing through every nerve in your body.

  


You bucked into his face, and he placed both of his hands on your hips, pinning them down. You couldn't hold back the sighs and soft murmurs of his name that threatened to slip through your lips.

  


“It’s okay, baby,” he growled into your wetness, “You can wake up now.” 

  


Levi picked right back where he left off, pulling your clit into his mouth roughly, then soothingly drawing circles over it with his tongue. You moaned out loud, wriggling in his hold. You clutched desperately at something to hold on to - his hair, his shoulders, the sheets,  _ something.  _

  


He squeezed your hips almost reassuringly, letting you know that neither you nor him were going anywhere.

  


You could feel an unbearably hot knot swelling up in your core, and you knew you were close. Your fingernails dug into his scalp and he groaned at the feeling, further unraveling the knot.

  


“Levi - baby - honey - I’m-” you choked and gasped as he grew even more viscous, swirling his tongue even faster and glaring daggers into your eyes through his dark eyelashes

  


Your lower half jolted violently into his face uncontrollably as your orgasm ripped through you. You could have swore you saw stars as you screamed his name and some other profanities, staining the once blissful silence of the room. Levi’s fingernails dug hard enough into your flesh to draw blood as he tried to keep you in place. He helped you come down from your intense high, slowing his tongue as your hips pushed themselves toward his head slower and slower.

  


You mewled as he gave your oversensitive slit a few more licks before he finally pulled away. He crawled over you and tangled his fingers into your hair before attacking your lips like a starved man. He pulled away for a split second to mutter  _ I love you  _ then continued to kiss you with more passion than he had ever shown you.

  


You were left speechless as the man kept rambling on in desperation between kisses.

  


_ I love you so much. I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel good - always. God, I love you. I never want to hurt you. I’m so sorry for neglecting you I’ll never do it again. I love you. I love you. _

  


You finally had to push him away to catch your breath. Your eyes meet his and you could have sworn your heart stopped. His pupils had completely blown out, the usual intimidating feel to them had disappeared entirely. His lips had become swollen and still shimmered with your juices. He looked so… soft.

  


“I love you too,” you rasped, and he smiled a genuine smile. You felt like you were in grade school again as butterflies fluttered around in your stomach.

  


“Thank God,” he chuckled, wrapped his arms around your waist, and sighed into the crook of your neck. “It would have been so fucking embarrassing if you didn't.” You laughed with him as you held onto the front of his shirt, relishing in the feeling of his toned body pressed against yours again.

  


And so you just clung to each other like that for a while, the idea of letting go never even gracing your minds.

**Author's Note:**

> disgusting ik i didn't know how to end this


End file.
